YEAR 2: Second Generation
by Official Scroll Keeper
Summary: “Scorpius.” hissed Albus at a small handheld mirror. Miles away from the Burrow, a furious Draco Malfoy looked at his son and said, “Did you hear something, you vile Gryffindor?” Scorpius shrugged and stuck his hand in his pocket, covering the mirror...
1. Summertime

Disclaimer: I regret to inform you…I do not own Harry Potter!!

Sorry that this chapter is so abnormally short. I didn't know it was gonna be that short. The next chapter will be much longer though. I guarantee it!

I will not be here Friday or Saturday! I really dislike not being here because I almost have the second chapter written already. I really want to get it up as fast as possible. However I am going to be up in the mountains for Youth Conference. Just something I am doing with my ward. But anyway yeah I won't be able to update until Monday, because my parents won't let me on the computer on Sunday. I might be able to update Sunday but I won't make any promises.

Also I won't put up the next chapter unless I get at least 1 review. If I get 1 review I will post the next chapter. I want to see how well this works, so if you enjoy reading this story please review it!? THANKS!!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Summertime**

It was a warm summer night at the Burrow where the Potter's and all the Weasley's were having a summer family get together.

Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Fred & George, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and a slightly graying Mr. & Mrs. Weasley were gathered around a table outside in the garden.

The children Albus, James, Rose, Lily, Hugo, and Krista, (who had come with Rose since she was spending the summer with her) were all on the ground watching a game of wizards chess. James was playing Hugo, and even though James was 3 years his senior, Hugo was winning.

"Are you and Hugo excited to go to school next year?" Albus asked looking at his younger sister Lily.

"Yeah, for me it's Gryffindor house or nothing. My Dad said if I got Slytherin he'd disown me." Hugo told them, but with a smile on his face. "Mom won't let him though."

"Me too. My dad wouldn't disown me if I got Slytherin though. He would still be very proud but…I want Gryffindor." Lily told them as she watched Hugo's king take a pawn.

_CRACK! _Sounded a noise by the table as Teddy Lupin, Harry's Godson, apparated beside Bill. Victoire apparated behind her mother, Fleur, after Teddy.

The children looked up from their game and Lily ran over to Teddy and gave him a big hug.

"Hi Lily."

"Hi, Teddy."

Lily had grown pretty close to Teddy over the past year. She was the only Potter child at home since Albus and James were both at school, and she had been feeling lonely.

Teddy would stop in for dinner almost every night though, and so Lily got to know him a little better.

She wanted to be able to do the same thing this year.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make!" Called Teddy down the length of the table. "I just proposed to Victoire and she said YES! WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

There was a hubub of excitement as the family gathered around to give their congratulations.

In all the excitement, no one noticed two small figures slip away up to the top floor of the burrow.

"_Scorpius." _hissed Albus at a small handheld mirror.

* * *

Miles away from the Burrow, a furious Draco Malfoy looked at his son and said, "Did you hear something, you vile Gryffindor?"

Scorpius shrugged and stuck his hand in his pocket, covering the mirror with his palm.

* * *

Rose's spirits were low.

"Scorpius can't talk right now." Albus told her.

She nodded and walked back downstairs.

Albus pocketed the mirror then followed.

They hadn't been able to talk to Scorpius all summer. Etiher because of Rose's father or because of Scorpius' father.

Rose and Albus couldn't talk to Scorpius if Rose's father was around because he would blow up and start yelling at everyone for no reason. The Rose's mum would say,

"Ronald Weasley! Don't yell!"

No one wanted a family feud so the kids would avoid talking about anything Malfoy related around the adults.

When Rose and Albus quietly returned outside, Teddy was telling how he had proposed to Victoire.

The adults were so wrapped up in the story, they took no notice of the children.

James and Krista looked at Albus and Rose.

"I'm guessing that by the depressed looks on your faces…he couldn't…" James said quietly, continuing his game with Hugo.

They shook their heads.

Teddy had just finished his story and the adults rose and looked around at the kids.

"Time for bed!" shouted Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione and Ron ushered Hugo and Rose to their rooms, Krista following Rose.

Lily, Albus and James walked away form their parents and up the stairs.

"Night Albus, James." Lily said before entering the room her, Rose, and Krista currently occupied.

James and Albus told the girls goodnight and climbed all the way up the burrow, joining Hugo for bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Scorpius had managed to slip away from his father and into his bedroom.

By the time he had accomplished this though, it was 2 in the morning, and although, he knew Albus…and Rose, wanted to hear from him, he guessed they were asleep by now and put the mirror in a box that would let only him open it.

Then he got into his pajamas and fell asleep thinking of how much he hated summer break.


	2. Kings Cross and the Train Ride

Ok, so thanks to ignorant enlightenment I am updating this story. YAY!! So I am going to keep on going with this deal kind of thing. As long as at least 1 person reviews after every chapter, you get the next chapter. I mean come on how hard is it to write a little sentence or something about the chapter. There is always at least 1 thing you don't like about a chapter you could put that, or which character is your favorite. I don't know, put anything you want. Thanks to all those people who are reading this, it makes it easier for me to actually want to finish the book and stuff like that. Ok, now I'm rambling…so I'm gonna let you get on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kings Cross**

As everyone that had stayed with the Weasley's during the summer made their way onto the platform, all of the kids started to relax.

Normally summer break is supposed to be relaxing, but when you spend ¾ of the year at school…it feels like home. So the children were glad to be heading back to school.

James was having a discussion with his father about detentions.

"I don't want to have to do a weeks worth of lines!"

"It's your fault, I heard you gave McGonagall quite a fright with that picture." Harry was referring to his sons end of the year prank last year, looking firmly at his son. "She's not as young as she used to be-"

"That's for sure. She was ancient when we were at school." Ron told James overhearing their conversation.

Ron's remark got him a nudge in the ribs by Hermione.

"Frankly, I'm surprised she didn't have a heart attack and die." Harry finished dramatically.

Lily and Hugo were straggling along behind Rose, Albus, and Krista.

They were the youngest of the group and hated the fact that they had to wait another whole year before heading to Hogwarts.

Albus and Rose were peering hard through the steam coming from the train. They both wanted to find Scorpius. For some reason they had doubted whether his father would even let him go to Hogwarts this year, although neither had voiced their fears.

Albus spotted Scorpius not long after already in a compartment on the train. He nudged Rose who waved at Scorpius before turning to her family.

Harry and Ginny gave them all hugs and a few sickles for a snack off the trolley, then stepped back. Harry was gazing longingly at the train.

Hermione and Ron also gave them hugs then departed. They couldn't stay to watch the train leave because Hermione had an S.P.E.W. meeting starting in five minutes and didn't want to be late.

She had roped Ron into coming with the assurance that he would be payed and there would be refreshments after the meeting.

The kids all boarded the train with little trouble and waved out the window as the train rolled out of the station.

They quickly located the compartment Scorpius was in and joined him.

When the trunks were all stored in the luggage rack, Krista looked around at them.

"I think I'm going to go and find the others." She was referring to her dorm mates. "I'll be back."

"So how was your summer Scorpius?" James queried when no one else did.

Scorpius looked slightly shocked. He had expected that question, but not from James.

He knew James didn't hate him now, but they weren't exactly best mates.

"Well, not too bad…other than the fact that I was home with only parents for company." He tried to sound nonchalant.

Rose however shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry. Too bad we didn't get to talk much, eh?" Albus told him.

He nodded then shrugged. "All in all it wasn't too bad."

"You guys want to play exploding snaps?" Albus asked trying to veer onto another subject.

"Sure!" replied James enthusiastically.

By the time Krista returned the game was half over.

"Hey, Rose, the girls want you to come and say hi and visit when your done with your game."

Rose nodded but did not take her attention off the game, she was winning.

Krista sat down to wait for her.

When the game was finished and James who had won was bragging non-stop, Rose and Krista left.

Before shutting the compartment door they heard Albus, "I think you cheated James."

The girls walked along the corridor and into the compartment where Callie, Diana, Linda, and Theratra were.

The compartment was slightly cramped now but they didn't mind.

"How was everyone's summer?" Rose asked trying to take her mind off her own summer.

"Great! Me and Diana had so many sleepovers that my parents practically adopted her!" Callie exclaimed happily, as Diana nodded vigorously next to her.

"Yeah, me and Linda had an awesome time too. We got so many cute outfits in muggle London." Theratra told them heartily.

"I thought Diagon Alley was even more awesome though. I mean I've seen it once before, but that was with my parents. It's different." Linda said putting in her thoughts about summer break.

Everyone nodded their agreement.

"What about you Rose? Wasn't Krista staying with your family?" Linda asked.

Rose glanced at her watch. "I think we should change into our robes, we'll be there soon."

The other's glanced out the window and to their surprise saw that the sun had set.

"Come on Krista." Rose said, setting off for the compartment her trunk was in.

"Do you think she was deliberately avoiding telling about her summer? I mean it couldn't have been that bad, could it?" Theratra asked Krista.

Krista merely shrugged and walked out. If Rose didn't want to tell them about her summer, then she certainly wasn't going to.

When Rose and Krista got to their compartment the boys were already in their robes.

Rose and Krista shrugged into their robes silently.

James hadn't noticed how silent the girls were but Albus and Scorpius had.

_We'll have to talk to them later_, thought Albus.

_I wonder what's wrong?_ Scorpius looked out the window and saw the lights of Hogsmeade Station, not too far off in the distance.

He brought this to the other's attention and they all started getting their luggage ready to disembark.

They soon heard banging and rustling sounds in the other compartments which alerted them to the fact that they had better get out into the corridor and join the queue for getting off the train.

* * *

Ok, so this chapter was not too much longer but no complaints…It was about 100 (give or take a few) words longer. So HA! Anyway, just take a minute or 2 to review so you can get the next chapter. I have the 3rd chapter started but it doesn't look as though I will have it done tomorrow…or Monday…but maybe Tuesday. Anyway thanks for your support!


	3. The Evanidus Transport Chair

Thanks to some fast working and those of you who reviewed the last chapter (nazia, snook.um, and as always ignorant enlightenment) I was able to finish this chapter today and update it. YAY! FOR ME!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything made by J.K. Rowling! So if someone said I did, they are spreading rumors (the best kind of rumors) but rumors never the less, so don't believe them and blow a raspberry in their face!

Now the deals the same, if even 1 person reviews this chapter I will post the 4th chapter Friday. When I get back from camping, THANKS! Sorry, I won't be here to update for those of you who can't wait. But patience is a virtue your gonna need to have until Friday sometime in the evening, got it. I have to go and pack for Girls Camp now, see ya!

Here we go, this chapter is longer, see I told you it would be!

* * *

**Chapter 3: The New School Year**

As everyone disembarked the carriages they had inhabited and entered the Great Hall, Rose looked around her in dismay.

Friends (mostly the girls) who hadn't seen each other all summer were squealing and embracing each other in smothering hugs.

Girlfriends and Boyfriends were catching up on the past summer.

Everyone looked happy to be back.

Rose was happy to be back but…she was still mad at her father.

He still wasn't budging on his opinion of Scorpius. His view of the situation was "Like Father, Like Son."

Rose's Mother was infuriated with him. The past summer had been a dark one for Rose.

When she wasn't sitting alone in her room listening to her mother row with her father, she was wandering the streets of her neighborhood avoiding her family.

_Finally I don't have to avoid my parents._

Rose joined Albus, Scorpius, and James as they entered the Great Hall. They headed to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

James glanced over toward the Ravenclaw table before shaking his messy hair making it even messier.

The hall slowly began to fill up as everyone came in.

Albus looked up at the clear and starry sky before turning to Scorpius.

"I'm hungry…how long do you think it will take Hagrid to get the first years here?"

Scorpius shrugged and shook his head. He couldn't stop smiling it felt so good to be back among his friends.

Ten minutes later when the hall was full of chatter, the 1st years, lead by McGonagall, came filing in.

She laid the sorting hat on the small stool and explained to the first years what she would be doing and what they would do when she called their names.

Then the Sorting Hat burst into song: (I apologize for the song, but I wanted to write one. I didn't want to use one of J.K. Rowling)

"I know I'm patched and worn,

I know I'm old and torn.

However, I can see what lies in thee.

No one knows better then me.

So when you try me on your head,

Open up that mind of lead.

Let me in to see,

Where you ought to be.

Maybe in Ravenclaw,

Like your smart ol' Ma.

Or perhaps in Slytherin,

Is where you'll find your kin.

Or possibly in Hufflepuff,

Where they are hardly ever rough.

Then of course, there's always Gryffindor,

Where they leave their graduates wanting more.

There's plenty of places to put you, see?

But the choice is up to you and me!"

The hall roared with applause, as it always did when the hat finished his song.

Then the sorting started.

McGonagall read down the entire list from Terry Aldredge, to Erin Zimmerman.

Then McGonagall quickly noted all the New Year reminders and the feast began.

Chatter broke out immediately.

James was already planning to explore the castle it looked like Albus and Scorpius were going to be roped into going with him.

"I mean think about it. There's so much about Hogwarts that nobody, including the teacher's, knows about. Not even Uncle George knows everything about Hogwarts. So I say if I find anything interesting, I'll probably be able to come up with a suitable prank for the teachers again. I only had 10 detentions last year. That has to be the worst record ever! I have to get a fast start."

"You already have 1 week from last years prank remember?" Albus pointed out.

"So?"

Rose sat there only have listening.

* * *

Meanwhile over at the Ravenclaw table, Linda and Theratra were discussing their excursion to Diagon Alley.

"We haven't even told you guys the best part!" exclaimed Theratra. "Go on Linda, tell them before I do!"

Linda looked around at them shyly and said, "I…I'm going out with someone."

"Who?" The girls all asked her.

"Well…his name is Cedric, Cedric Chang."

Krista looked at her shocked.

"What?" Linda asked her.

"Oh, nothing just that well…didn't you…I thought it was you I told. Wasn't it?"

Linda nodded.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just he was there and he asked me to have an ice cream with him. Well then I began to like him and me and Theratra went and met him there like almost everyday and um…well he asked me to be his girlfriend right before we came back to school."

Callie and Diana were sorely confused.

"Wait, so Krista did you have a crush on Cedric?"

"Yeah, I still do."

"So, you told Linda you liked him and then…" Suddenly it dawned on Callie.

"So your saying Linda went out with him even though she knew you liked him?"

Krista nodded.

Callie looked at Linda, "You filthy scumbag! That was uncalled for! What kind of a friend are you?"

Diana and Callie were both furious with Linda.

"Well I wasn't going to go out with him but then I asked Theratra if she thought it would be all right and-"

"You thought it would be all right?!" Diana shot at Theratra.

"I can't believe you two!" Callie said.

"Oh, fine side with little Krista! I'm out of here. You coming Theratra?"

Theratra nodded and her and Linda moved down to the end of the table.

Krista who was on the verge of tears looked up and said, "Thanks guys. I don't think I'm hungry anymore. I'm gonna ask the prefects for the password and go on up to bed, okay?"

They nodded and watched her go.

"I say we ignore Theratra and Linda. The nerve of Theratra to side with Linda when she should know it was totally wrong to urge Linda to go out with Cedric!" Diana told Callie.

Callie nodded firmly and then took a piece of paper out of her pocket and a quill a long with a miniscule bottle of ink.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna send a note to Rose explaining it all."

"Just hope no curious student intercepts it."

Callie nodded and set to work.

Then she folded the paper into a beautiful origami crab and set it on the ground. She watched it scuttle across the floor and under the Hufflepuff table narrowly avoid everyone's feet.

Finally it reached Rose and gave her a little paper cut.

* * *

"OUCH!" Several people turned to look at her. "Sorry."

She looked down and found the crab.

Unfolding she read through the note:

_Hey Rose,_

_ It's Callie, I have to tell you something. _

_ Linda is going out with Cedric Chang. Apparently however Krista has _

_ Liked him forever and Linda knew that. So she asked Theratra what she _

_ Should do when Cedric asked her out. Theratra told her to go for it. _

_ We just wanted to let you know that Krista is in tears and that it's all _

_ Linda and Theratra's fault! We also wanted to let you know they are no _

_ Friends of ours. I think Krista would appreciate it if you would take her_

_ Side and show her your on her side by ignoring Theratra and Linda _

_ Completely. _

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Callie_

She looked over at the table and gave Callie a thumbs up. She was glad for something to distract her like this and would also be glad to ignore Linda and Theratra. _That really was a mean, nasty, and rude thing to do to Krista._

Rose looked up at the table as the plates cleared and McGonagall stood up.

"As you all know, classes start tomorrow bright and early. So I suggest that you should go directly to bed. I cannot force you to sleep though, so if you are just dying to review your summer with your friends please go right ahead. Just try to be ready for classes. Thank you all, Good night."

Everyone stood up and the prefects called for all the first years.

Everyone departed for their dormitories and Rose said goodnight to the boys as she climbed the staircase to her dormitory.

She pulled the red curtains shut around her bed and fell asleep. Hoping her mum would smooth things out with her dad soon.

* * *

James, Scorpius, and Albus were planning their excursion.

"I say we do it now, under the invisibility cloak." James was insisting in a whispered voice. "Everyone is going to bed, so there will be hardly anybody in the halls. Not to mention the fact that the teachers won't be around at night. They will be in the daytime."

"James, why do you think everyone is going to bed?"

"I don't know Albus, they're crazy."

Albus shook his head.

"Come on, Please?"

"Fine. You coming Scorpius?"

"Yeah, there's safety in numbers Albus, I can't leave you alone with your maniac of a brother."

"Haha, very funny. I'll get the cloak, hang on." James disappeared then came back down the stairs a few minutes later. "Ok, lets go."

They stalked down the silent halls of the school and looked around the corners carefully.

"You know dad will know if were not in bed. He kept the marauders map home this year." Albus whispered quietly in his brothers ear.

"He can't do anything about it though, 'cause he's not here right now is he?"

Albus shrugged.

James peered around the corner and saw an intricately carved door he'd never seen before.

He and the other's ran up to the door and James tried the knob it was unlocked.

He opened the door and stepped in, then ushered the other two inside.

"A cupboard?" Scorpius asked.

"Why would it be just a cupboard if the door was so…?"

"I don't know but look at this chair." Albus said walking out from under the cloak and over to a blue armchair. "It has a seatbelt."

"What?"

Scorpius walked over to it and sat down in it. Then buckled himself up.

"What do you think it does? And why does it have a seatbelt?"

"I don't know but you should get out of it Scorpius."

He tried undoing the seatbelt but it would come apart.

"Crap!"

"Don't panic, we'll get you out of here."

After sitting in the chair for at least 2 hours Scorpius was beginning to resent James' curious nature.

"Well, I don't know. I can't get you out mate. I don't want to go to a teacher though. We'll all get into trouble." James told them.

"Well, anywhere would be better then here, even My house would be better then this. In fact I wish I were there in my room right now, rather then here."

As Scorpius finished that last sentence the chair glowed yellow around it and it raised itself a little off the ground. It spun and then suddenly Scorpius thought he was traveling through space. There were lots of little lights flashing all around him.

He began slowing down and the chair landed back on the floor with a thud.

Scorpius looked around himself and found he was in his bedroom.

The chair seemed to have transported him there.

"Well, then I guess I just have to wish I were back at Hogwarts. So, I wish I were back at Hogwarts in the room with James and Albus."

The chair floated into the air again and began to spin then dropped back to the floor with a thud.

"I'm guessing you can't get into Hogwarts using this chair, it's kind of like Aparrating, I guess. Crap, now what?" _I have to avoid my parents for now, they wouldn't be very amused to find me attached to a chair here at home. Especially when I should be at school. _

* * *

Albus and James were asking themselves that very same question back at Hogwarts, this very moment.

"Where is Scorpius? James this is your fault!"

"Is not, I didn't tell him to sit in that chair and buckle up, did I?"

Albus shook his head in dismay. _Now what?_


	4. There's No Place Like Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: **I'm not British, nor European. So I could not possibly be J.K. Rowling. This means that I could never in any way shape or form own anything about HP. All I own is the shirt on my back and my brain…and sometimes I don't even on that. So I do not own Harry Potter or anything of the sort, sadly.

All right so I am updating this story. (FINALLY!) I know I took forever, I will never let it go this long again, you have my word. I swear on my friend Deci's grave…and Larzie's grave. Forgive me and please read it? PWEASE! I BEG OF YOU PWEASE! Thanks!

**Edit:** Good thing Deci and Larzie aren't dead :) Also thanks to **Tally** who reviewed this chapter and pointed out that Draco didn't marry Pansy.

* * *

**Chapter 4: There's no place like Hogwarts**

James was pacing the small cupboard, as Albus sat in the middle of the floor shaking his head at his brother.

"Would you stop! I'm tryin' to think of a way to get him back. Your distracting me!"

Albus just continued to shake his head.

"Well…do you think he's smart enough to be able to apparate?"

"He's only in his second year…Are you CRAZY?"

"Sorry it was just a thought…"

_Wait a minute…didn't Dad have a story about riding something…Testrals or something to London one time? I think that was when he and Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron along with Professor Neville and Luna went to the hall of mystery or something at the ministry…_

"I've got it!" Yelled James.

"Shhh!"

"Sorry, were gonna ride those testrals things in the forest. I'm sure Hagrid could show use the way, he wouldn't want any of us to get into trouble…" The idea was forming in James mind as if it were told to him by a bunch of angels and it had no flaws, except…

James flung the invisibility cloak over both of them.

They quietly opened the door and crept along the corridor.

It wasn't long before they were out of the castle and safely crossing the grounds to Hagrid's Hut.

_Tap, tap, tap, _went James' knuckles on the door.

"Who's there?"

"It's James and Albus, can we come in Hagrid?"

The door opened and Hagrid thought a breeze had blown in until the boys removed the cloak.

"We need some help, can you help us find the testrals?" James asked Hagrid, "I don't have my broom yet because I forgot it and Mum hasn't sent it to me yet. I would use the schools brooms but they suck. So will you show us?"

"You haven't even told me what ya' need'em fer." Hagrid told him.

_I was hoping you wouldn't ask. _

Albus came to the rescue. "We need to practice quidditch and want more of a challenge so we instead of brooms we want to try _thestrals_." Albus corrected his brother's mistake before Hagrid could get offended or something.

"Oh…it's the middle of the night, but I guess that makes it even more challenging huh? Alrigh' here we go."

Hagrid grabbed his crossbow, that was about half as tall as Albus, and a lantern. He lit the lantern as he whistled for Fang to join them. Fang, was in his old age though and preferred to nap most of time instead of wandering the forest. Hagrid grumbled about the dog being lazy and then they were off.

Once inside the forest Hagrid started tracking the elusive beasts and James and Albus followed in silence.

After about 2 hours of this Hagrid stopped and turned to look at them, he appeared quite pleased with himself.

"What's up Hagrid?" James asked.

Suddenly Albus clapped a hand to his forehead and turned to James. "I just remembered…we've never seen death. We can't see thestrals. This quidditch practice will be way fun while we float on nothing in midair."

"Here I'll help you find'em."

"Thanks Hagrid." James said gleefully.

Hagrid picked them both up and put each of them down on what appeared to be midair.

Then he hit the rumps of the two thestrals and James and Albus flew into the air.

"We've hit another snag James!" Bellowed Albus to his brother over the wind rushing through his ears. "We have no idea where Scorpious lives!"

"Do you have your mirror?"

"I do, I don't know if he does."

"Try it!" Ordered the older boy as they flew aimlessly through the sky.

Afraid to let go, but knowing he had to if he was going to help his friend, Albus released the mane of his thestral which he had been clinging to. He groped into his pocket and found the mirror. "Scorpious, can you hear me?"

* * *

Scorpius heard Albus' voice coming from somewhere, then he remembered the mirror in his pocket. He worked it out from his pocket which was no easy task, as the seatbelt got in the way.

"I hear you Albus? Where are you guys?"

"We are flying somewhere over London, I think…where is your house?" Came the voice from the mirror.

Scorpius gave Albus the address and a few landmarks to look for to make sure it was his house.

"Thanks, We'll be there as soon as we can find it."

Albus pushed the mirror deep into his pocket and gave the address to his brother.

It took about three hours and a half of flying through clouds full of condensation and other things but they finally found their friend's house.

Dripping wet from the condensation they walked towards the house.

"Wait James." Albus removed the mirror again and spoke to it once more. "Which room is yours? Does it have a window?"

"No it's in the basement, but the parlor window should be cracked and my parents should be asleep. It's the window on left of the front door."

They crept up to it and slid it aside silently. Albus boosted James up through it and James pulled him up.

The house was completely dark and devoid of any noise.

They both started crawling around and feeling along the walls for a door.

"Psst, over here Albus." They made their way through the door and listened intently. There seemed to be no change in the atmosphere and they made there way towards a dimly lit set of stairs.

The stairs creaked a little as they descended towards the basement but nothing seemed to stir. Not even a mouse peeked out of it's hole.

They looked in a doorway and found a large bed with two occupants in it.

Albus took it that this was Scorpius' Parent's room and began to back out of the room and shut the door. He ended up tripping over James and falling into the hallway.

The occupants of the bed began to stir and Draco Malfoy sat upright in bed. Albus and James scuttled out of sight before they could be seen and hid in a dark musty corner under a dark black table.

Getting out of bed, Draco, walked down the hall inspecting each room there. He opened a door took a quick glance around and walked back out shutting the door again. Then he stood there for a minute with his hand on the doorknob before peeking back into the room.

He walked slowly in as his eyes widened and he stood there staring at his son, who wasn't supposed to be there.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Thundered Draco as Astoria Greengrass, Draco's wife, came rushing into the room.

"I-uh…I was transported here accidentally…by this chair."

"A prank no doubt." said his Mother.

Scorpious nodded his head in agreement but his father didn't buy it.

"Astoria go back to bed all right, take your sleep draught, alright? I'll be there in a little while."

Scorpious shuddered in fear but hid it from his father as his mother left the room.

Draco waited for a few minutes until he was sure his wife was asleep before looking his son directly in the eyes and drawing his wand.

He said nothing but flicked his wand at his son and Scorpious reacted as though he had been punched in the stomach.

He received about 10 more of these curses, on his arms and legs, as well as his back.

_That's gonna leave a mark. It's a good thing Hogwarts robes are long sleeved. _

Suddenly there came from behind Draco a fierce yell.

**PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!** Albus had crept slowly and quietly along the hallway and peered in. Seeing his friend being abused had thrown him into a sort of rage and the need to help him. He flew into the room and pushed Draco's body under Scorpoious' bed before calling for James and jumping onto one the arm's of the chair.

James got on the other one and looked at Scorpious with pity. Then he looked questioningly at his brother.

"This chair can't transport back to Hogwarts. I already tried." Scorpious informed Albus with little hope in his voice.

"Yeah and why don't we just go back the way we came?" James asked.

"There is a problem with that...we can't see the thestrals."

"Good point."

"I wish I were in Hogsmeade, outside of the three broomsticks." Albus said full of

confidence.

_Why didn't I think of that? _Scorpious asked himself as the chair rose off the floor and began to glow and spin. Then as if flying through space again they came to Hogsmeade and the chair landed outside of the Three Broomsticks.

James looked around for something sharp and found a broken knife on the ground. He quickly cut Scorpious out of the buckle and then took out his wand. He set the chair in the middle of the road and set it on fire. Then when it was nothing but a pile of ashes he pour water on it so he could be sure it was out.

"Come on. We have a long walk back to the castle." Scorpious said.

James shook his head and smiled. He led them to Honeydukes and used the knife to pick the lock. Once inside he led them to the cellar and through the tunnel out of the one-eyed witch.

"Great job James!" Albus cried enthusiastically.

The Pictures and portraits covering the corridor looked at him with murderous eyes before going back to sleep.

They snuck back to Gryffindor House and up into their bedrooms.

_Great! We have about an hour to sleep. At least we have that much._ Thought Albus before falling asleep and sinking on to his bed.

Scorpius was out before his head even hit his pillow. His last thought though before he finally gave out to exhaustion was, _There's no place like Hogwarts._

* * *

There we go. Review and once again, sorry this took so long. I will try to keep up and update faster. I am adjusting to high school now and so I should have more time to write. Please R&R, I will only post another chapter if someone reviews on this one. It only takes a few seconds to type a little message. I will update as soon as possible, as long as someone reviews and I promise it won't take longer then a week or two to update. Anyway thanks guys.

Thankies,  
OSK


	5. James' Secret

**Disclaimer: **Who owns Harry Potter? Does anybody have the answer? J.K. ROWLING does! RIGHT! So how could I possibly claim that I own Harry Potter if everyone knows that J.K. ROWLING does?! Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 5: James Secret**

The boys were awoken the next day by their dorm mates. They rolled out of their red and gold 4-posters and sluggishly got ready for the long day ahead of them.

Albus and Scorpious met James down in the common room. They were just climbing out of the hole to go get some breakfast, when a smiling wide awake Rose came bounding out of the girls dorm.

"You guys look…dead. Are you zombies all right?"

The boys slowly shook their heads and all four of them went down to breakfast.

Rose started eating and looked over at the boys who were falling asleep on their plates.

"Ok, seriously, guys, what's going on? Did you all stay out too late last night, exploring the castle or something?"

"Yeah, you could say that." James said slurring his words.

Rose went back to eating with a thoughtful look on her face.

Krista, Diana, and Callie came over to the table and sat down, gaining nasty looks from some of the older Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. The girls ignored these and shrugged it off as they always did.

"What's wrong with them?" Callie turned to Rose for the answer, with the thought in mind that the guys answer would probably be incoherent.

"They stayed out too late exploring the castle last night."

"Too bad it's the first day of classes, otherwise I would tell you to just take a puking pastille or something. Then you could get out of classes. I don't think you should skip on the first day though." Krista told the boys.

James' eyes widened at the idea.

"I don't care if I miss the first day…I just. Don't. Care." Was James' reply.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of "candy".

As all normal Ravneclaws should Krista's eyes widened in shock.

"Your going to purposely miss class because you are tired?"

"Why not? If I went to class in this state, I probably wouldn't learn much anyway. Plus it's only the first day of school. Cut a guy some slack."

Krista opened her mouth as if to argue, but was cut short by Rose.

"Are you guys going to skip out on class to?" She asked looking from Scorpius to Albus.

They looked at each other and conversed silently, then in synchronization they shook their heads.

"Well good for you guys." Krista told them, "At least some one values their education."

Albus and Scorpious didn't exactly value their education that much, but they were taking a few new classes with a few new teachers today and they didn't think they should miss that. They didn't want to be behind.

So they all split off in separate directions heading for their classes. James had his escape securely held in his hand, ready to be used immediately when he got to the classroom door.

When classes had started, James made his escape puking all over the girl in front of him. Professor Longbottom sent him to the hospital wing but James took a detour after making a miraculous recover in the hallway. He headed for his 4-poster and didn't stop until he was there asleep.

Everyone else was enduring a boring class.

During lunch there was no sign of James but Scorpious and Albus could both be seen taking a nap on the Gryffindor table.

Scorpious ended up passing out in the hallway on the way to a class and Albus and him were both sent to the hospital wing to catch up on some much needed sleep.

By dinnertime the boys were feeling much better.

James was wide awake and Rose didn't know how he would get to sleep tonight considering the amount of rest he had obtained that day.

Scorpious and Albus were just relieved that they had gotten any sleep at all and so this group was incredibly quiet.

James was being quiet for a different reason though. When he had been asleep he had dreamed of the night before. He had recapped all that had happened during the rescue of Scorpious.

All three boys had decided not to tell the girls. They didn't want to have to go over what had happened and Scorpious didn't want any of them to know that his dad beat him.

So as James had laid there only half conscious he had thought up a daring plan. He was still forming it in his mind at this moment. He knew it would take man-power and the secrecy of night. Not to mention breaking every school rule imaginable. Plus it probably wouldn't be done until near the end of the year. He vowed to himself, that no matter what the cost, he would finish it.

So that night James snuck down to Hagrid's to retrieve the invisibility cloak. It was hard to sneak around the school at night without a cloak and without the Marauders'map. He made it though and once he had the cloak in his possession snuck back to the school for a little sleep until morning. Now all he needed was a crew.

His crew would have to be chosen very carefully. So who should he choose to help him. He couldn't choose his friends or family for two reasons. Reason number one, it might be dangerous, and reason number two, they would never approve of his plan anyway.

So he made his way back to the dorm and fell asleep thinking of his grand scheme for this year.

* * *

So this one was kind of short but I will have more time to make it the next one longer during this week so, thanks for reading it.** R&R!** PLEASE! The rules are the same, as soon as someone reviews and I see it (cuz I won't check everyday) I will post the next chapter.


	6. Quidditch Tryouts

Sorry this chapter took so long to finish, but no complaning...it's almost twice as long as all the other chapters and plus I had to juggle writing this with my schoolwork, family, friends, and chores. It didn't take as long to update as the 5th chapter did. So yeah, here you go.

I'm doing pretty well with this year of my second generation series. It's not even Halloween in the story yet and I am on the 6th chapter. The last book, Second Generation (year 1), only has 7 chapters all together, completely.

**Disclaimer: **I could not possibly own HARRY POTTER or anything J.K. Rowling wrote. Thanks for not accusing me of claiming her works as mine.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Quidditch Tryouts**

As days and classes sped by, quidditch tryouts were soon at hand.

"So are you going to tryout for the quidditch team this year James?" Rose asked one night while they were all clustered around a table in the Great Hall.

Callie, Diana, and Krista had joined them and they were all doing their homework.

"No, I don't think I will. I won't have the time." He murmured.

"Why wouldn't you have the time?" Albus asked, "You always said you'd be on the team no matter what it took."

"Oh, I'm gonna try to keep up on my homework this year. I don't want to procrastinate."

Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor as they gaped at James.

They were all speechless and sat that way for about 5 minutes until James asked, "what?"

No one could come up with a suitable answer so they simply went on with their conversation.

"What about you, Albus? Are you gonna try out?"

"I think I will. I want to be a seeker…that would be pretty cool." He started daydreaming about it for a minute or two then came back to Earth.

"Who else is gonna try out?" James asked the group in general.

Callie and Scorpious raised their hands high and Rose timidly raised her hand.

"What position are you trying out for Scorpious?" Albus asked his friend.

"Well, since there are 3 spots, the seeker, a chaser, and a beater, I thought I would tryout for chaser."

"What about you Callie?" James asked.

"I'm gonna tryout for a chaser position, since the Ravenclaw team needs 2 chasers."

"Cool, what about you Rose?" Krista asked her.

"Well, since my uncle George was a beater once, along with his twin Fred, I thought I would tryout for a beater position."

"Well, good luck everyone." Krista said.

"When are tryouts?" James asked.

"Next Tuesday for Gryffindor and Wednesday for Ravenclaw." Was Albus' reply.

James looked around and said "why don't you all practice together?"

They all looked around and nodded in agreement.

So everyday after classes and before dinner, Callie, Scorpious, Albus, and Rose could be found, without fail, down on the quidditch pitch.

They had a few tag a longs that would sit and support them in the stands.

So the week leading up to quidditch tryouts sped by quite quickly.

Tuesday rolled around and Rose, Scorpious, and Albus were down on the quidditch pitch.

James, Krista, Diana, and Callie were up in the stands, cheering all of them on.

Callie was a little nervous considering she still had a day to go before her tryouts. She knew she would need lots of rest tonight but somehow she didn't think she would get it with all the butterflies in her stomach flapping around madly.

The chasers were first. Callie paid close attention to these tryouts and ranked them all in her head to see how close she got to the captains rank. The ranks were 1-10 and Callie was close enough to the pitch to see what the captain wrote on his clipboard.

So far she was pretty close. Out of all of the chasers there were two that had tied at 9. That was the highest score. It was Scorpious and another boy who was in his 4th year.

The tiebreaker was dodging a bludger and throwing the quaffle to each other if you get hit by the bludger your out and the other person won, unless your were still conscious enough to hold on to you broom and catch the quaffle. The job was to throw the quaffle back and forth 10 times each. At the end of those 20 throws whoever had caught the most out of the ten throws would win and become the chaser for the Gryffindor team.

The first throw was from the 4th year to Scorpious, he caught it easily.

He threw it back and the quaffle was caught.

A bludger came whizzing in between the two brooms and narrowly missed the end of Scorpious' broom.

This went on for a few throws and none of the throws were missed.

The Scorpious passed the quaffle over his head and it flew too far out of reach for the 4th year to get.

The first miss. James, Albus and Rose, cheered loudly for their friend.

Just then the bludger flew past Scorpious and he tried to push it with his hand to steer in the direction of the 4th year. It was a little dirty but Scorpious really wanted to play this year. If the guy hadn't made the team yet, why did he think this year would be his year?

It hit him but he held tight to his broom and steadied himself. He threw the quaffle and Scorpious missed it.

James groaned aloud. At the beginning of last year he probably would have cheered but he had grown quite fond of Scorpious last year.

Scorpious looked crestfallen and missed the other 2 passes thrown at him.

The 4th year, whose name happened to be Taylor Bell, had won the challenge and he flew down to the pitch. He was Katie Bell's son and he knew she would be euphoric over this.

Scorpious too, landed on the pitch and tried to put on a valiant face as he shook Taylor's hand. He began to head off the pitch when Selena Wood, Oliver Wood's daughter, stopped him.

"Hey, kid! Come here!"

Scorpious wandered over to her wondering what she could possibly want.

"I saw the way you tried to deflect your opponent with the bludger."

_Great, she's about to lecture me for cheating._

"I think you would make a great beater. You should try out for that position. Nothings definite but who knows, maybe you'll make it."

He smiled, "thanks."

Next up was the position for seeker. Albus beat everyone with flying colors, as was to be expected. He had his dad to thank for that. Harry had been teaching James, Albus, and their little sister, Lily, since they were old enough to ride a broom.

The last tryouts were for beater. Scorpious had asked Rose if she minded him trying out for the same thing as her.

"No, it's fine with me. May the best beater win." She had replied shaking his hand.

Rose looked down at her hand as Scorpious walked away. _Why do I have butterflies in my stomach all of a sudden? Probably just nerves. Tryouts are hard, and slightly nerve racking._

"All of you who are trying out for beater come down here and line up please!" Shouted Selena Wood.

Rose and Scorpious lined up next to each other along with 3 other Gryffindors who ranged from 2-4th year students.

The object of this challenge was to try and hit a moving target with the bludger. You got 5 chances to try and hit the sack of flour. The moving target was simply a sack of flour on a broom that was flying around slower then a broom would normally but still flying all the same.

Rose was first. She threw her body into the swings and hit the dummy 4 times out of the 5 times she tried.

Then a 3rd year went hitting the flour 3 times. Then a 4th year student went and tied with Rose 4 out of 5 times.

Scorpious was the 4th person to go. He steadied himself before swinging the bat at the bludger and something in his mind clicked letting him know exactly where to send the bludger to hit the moving target. It's like something was calculating where the target would be moving to when he swung the bat. He hit the sack all 5 times and everyone was cheering loudly.

There was still the last person left to tryout. It was a 2nd year like Scorpious. He was a little smaller though and would probably fall off his broom because the bat was probably heavier then him. He still seemed determined to give his best shot though.

However, being so small in stature hurt him a bit and he only hit the target twice.

Scorpious had won the challenge!

James cheered louder then Albus, who seemed a little preoccupied.

Albus studied Rose's face for disappointment. He thought he saw a flicker of something overshadow her face but it was gone fast enough and she was soon clapping politely for Scorpious.

Down on the pitch people were dispensing and Scorpious and Albus were called over by Selena to get a schedule of practices.

Scorpious walked over to rose and sat down on a bench that she had chosen, since it was kind of out of the way of everyone else.

"I'm really sorry Rose. I don't have to be on the team. I can quit right now if you want. You wanted this position more than I did and you probably would've won it if I hadn't tried out for it. So do you want me to tell the captain that I can't play?" He didn't know why he felt obligated to ask her this. They had both done their best and he had earned it, but somehow she had looked so forlorn sitting on that bench. He somehow felt he owed her this choice.

Rose heaved a big sigh and pulled her knees up to her chin before replying. "No, don't tell her you'll quite. Gryffindor needs the best they can get. Besides it's not like I can't tryout for something next year." She shrugged like it didn't matter to her. Right now she just wanted to stay coherent because she didn't know why, but her heart was suddenly racing.

_It's not like I like Scorpious…I'm pretty sure I don't like him more than a friend, right?_

"All, right. Well, we're all going back up to the castle to have some dinner. Do you want to come, or would you rather have someone bring you something to eat?"

"I think I'll just borrow the invisibility cloak, when I get hungry later and go down to the kitchens. Thanks though. Bye."

Scorpious got up and began walking away before glancing back and then continuing on. _If she isn't up at the castle by the time dinner was over I will come down to the pitch with Albus and get her._

Scorpious knew Albus was worried about his cousin just as much as Scorpious was worried about her, if not more.

James, Callie, Diana, Krista, Albus, and Scorpious made their way up to the castle for dinner.

Rose just sat there on that bench and watched the sun set. Eventually she lay down on the bench with her jacket as a pillow and looked up at the stars before falling asleep right where she lay.

* * *

There you go, the next chapter. No as always if you want the next chapter you need to **R&R**! THANKS! come on...it only takes like 2 minutes to put a smiley face, :) or something.


	7. The Hospital Wing & James is Strange

So I know it took forever but here is the seven Chapter! PLEASE R&R! I'm sorry it took so long, but can offer no explanation. Please accept my sincere apology and read on. Faithful readers don't lose hope, more is coming, I promise!

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Hospital Wing & James is Strange **

As Rose lay there asleep on the bench, Albus and Scorpious were silently making their way down towards the quidditch pitch.

_"I can't believe she didn't come up to the castle. She better still be down here." Albus was saying. For some reason he had taken on the personality of an over-protective big brother. _

Scorpious was having a hard time keeping up. "She should be, I don't think she would go anywhere else."_ Please let her be all right._

Scorpious had never encountered depression, except for in his own life. But he had heard stories about kids committing suicide.

_Please don't let her…kill herself because of tryouts. _He pleaded, with who or what, he knew not. He didn't know if he believed in a higher power, but if there was one he hoped it would keep Rose safe.

By the time they got down to the pitch it was hard to see, and it was getting chillier and colder by the minute. "She'll be frozen by the time we find her." Scorpious said rubbing his arms with his hands.

"Thanks for being so optimistic, Scorp." Albus replied as he pulled his wand out. "Lumos." The tip of his wand lit up and Scorpious did the same.

The moon was only a sliver in the sky.

Scorpious headed towards the bench Rose had been on and saw her jacket bunched up but slightly falling off.

"Albus!" He hissed as loudly as he could.

Albus came scurrying over from the direction of the changing rooms.

"What?"

Scorpious pointed.

"Well at least we know she was here."

They walked around the bench and found Rose curled up on the ground shivering and sleeping.

"How can she sleep when it's so cold out here?" Albus asked.

"I don't know, but let's just get her inside and maybe, should we take her to the hospital wing?"

Albus nodded. "I don't think I can carry her so let's both try and levitate her body. I don't want to leave her out here in the cold, or I'd go get James to help us."

"Oh," Scorpious groped in his pockets and brought out a tattered piece of paper. Then he wrote a message and folded it into a paper airplane. He through it and it flew off towards a tower window.

"What was that?"

"I think Krista, Callie, and Diana would be better suited for the job then James, no offense," Scorpious said.

"That was part of your Christmas present from…Krista, right?"

Scorpious nodded and took Rose's jacket then covered her with it. He also removed his cloak and put it on her.

_I wonder why I didn't think of that?_Albus thought to himself. _She must be freezing._

They waited there 20 more minutes until the girls finally arrived.

"Filch is so irritating, so is Mrs. Norris and her litter of children. Always roaming around and being suspicious." Callie was telling Krista and Diana.

Krista stifled a yawn and looked down at Rose.

"She should've come up and been more responsible. Falling asleep out here this late in the year is dangerous." Krista said.

The girls all took out their wands and pointed them at Rose. Then in unison said, "Levicorpus."

"We're taking her to the Hospital wing, right? Albus asked them.

"Naturally," was Diana's reply.

They snuck through the school and up to the Hospital Wing. They set her down on a bed and Albus went to knock on Madame Pomfrey and her assistants quarters.

"What is it this late at night? Oh." Madame Pomfrey came bustling out in her night robe and set straight to work. She used her wand to get Rose's body heat going again, then ushered everyone out of the wing. "She needs her rest, she's not going to wake up anytime soon and your all just in the way. Go to bed, which is where we should all be."

The girls went off towards the Ravenclaw tower, and Albus and Scorpious went towards Gryffindor.

* * *

The next day dawned bright and early. Albus was up at the crack of dawn, anxious for the quidditch game coming up the next day. But also anxious about Rose's condition. Albus was tossing and turning so much that it woke Scorpious.

"How can you be up this early when we were out so late last night?" Scorpious whispered to his friend.

"Sorry I woke you," Albus said, courteous as always. "My body wants to sleep. My mind, however, is another matter."

"Well since we're not getting back to sleep any time soon, let's get up and check in on Rose."

In answer to the proposal, Albus pushed aside his bed covers and began dressing in his uniform.

Scorpious soon joined him.

* * *

Rose was laying in bed also awake. She'd gotten enough rest since she'd fallen asleep before dinner. So she'd woken up her mind in a whirl of confusion.

_Where am I?_

She'd looked at her surroundings and found that in the early morning light streaming through the windows that she was in the hospital wing.

Footsteps sounded outside the door quietly pushing it open.

Not knowing if she should be awake yet or not, and not wanting to get into trouble, she closed her eyes to slits. Making it appear that they were closed. She looked in the direction of the door and saw a shock of blonde hair poking in the doorway.

There were whispers she couldn't make out.

Rose sat up in her bed and pulled the blankets tightly around her.

Albus walked in the door, Scorpious trailing.

"How do you feel?" Albus said quietly sitting on the end of her bed.

Scorpious drew up a chair next to the bed and sat strattled on it.

"Am I supposed to feel sick? I feel fine. So…why am I here?"

Relief washed over both boy's faces.

"You fell asleep on the Quidditch pitch and when you missed dinner and still hadn't come up to the school, we went to check on you."

"Weren't you bothered by the cold?" Scorpious inquired, "It was freezing out there."

Rose shook her head. "I don't remember waking up. How did I get here?"

"We had Krista, Diana, and Callie levitate you up to the hospital wing." Albus told her.

"Then this morning, Albus was to agitated to sleep. He kept tossing and turning. He made such a racket the he woke me up."

Albus gave Scorpious a friendly shove. "Shut up." He said trying to sound grumpy, but smiling all the same.

They all chuckled, then Rose's stomach growled. Which only made them laugh all the harder.

Madam Pomfrey's assistant, who was training to take over for the retiring nurse, cam out and put her hands on her hips. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Sorry Madam McKinison. I couldn't sleep so we came to check on Rose. Can she leave yet?"

Madam McKinison took Rose's temperature and told them, yes she could leave. "But if you feel funny later come back and see us."

Rose nodded and clambered out of the bed.

After a quick trip to the dormitories so that Rose could change into some fresh robes, they wandered down to the great hall.

The early risers were there waiting for breakfast to be served.

They all sat down at the Gryffindor table and started eating as soon as the food came up.

About 30 minutes later, when the three friends were done eating James wandered down.

"None of you could wake me for breakfast, could you?" He asked irritably.

"James have you ever tried waking yourself up? I think you would find you can be quite terrifying if your woken up by someone." Said Rose remembering the previous summer when her Grandma Weasley had asked her to wake James up. He had been a pretty good imitation of a grizzly bear being woken up during hibernation.

Rose had scurried off and when she'd told the others what had happened, Lily and Albus were rolling on the floor with laughter.

"That's how he normally is dear." Aunt Ginny had said.

Returning to the present Rose changed the subject. "So everyone excited for the Quidditch match tomorrow against Ravenclaw?"

The boys went quiet.

Scorpious eyed her nervously, wondering if she was sore at the fact that she wouldn't be playing.

"That is part of the reason I was up so early." Albus confessed. "I'm nervous."

Rose nodded like she understood and Scorpious said nothing. Only nodding to show that he agreed with Albus.

"You guys will be great, I hope I get to see you, although I'm thinking of staying here with a few friends and working on some homework." James said filling his plate full of eggs and sausages.

Everyone within 5 feet of James who had heard him, went silent as their mouths dropped to the floor.

"What?" He said looking around.

"Y-y-you do homework?" Rose asked.

It took a few minutes for conversation to resume normally but after that James replied.

"Yeah, I have to get some sort of grade don't I?" He told her shoveling food into his mouth.

"Yeah but you never miss a Quidditch game." Albus pointed out.

Scorpious nodded his head.

"I've also noticed something else." Rose said.

"What is that?" James asked swallowing his food.

"You've only had 2, maybe 3 detentions this year."

"Yeah that is kind of weird." Albus and Scorpious agreed.

James shrugged. "The year isn't over yet. I have time, but you know, detentions take up to much time. I think it's a waste. I really don't know if the pranks are worth that much of my time. Since they are over in 5 minutes and the detentions take at least 30." He shrugged again and went back to eating.

Rose raised her eyebrows at Albus, as if to ask what had gotten into his brother.

Albus just shrugged in response and the three left for their first class. Leaving James to horde as much food as he could in his mouth before classes started.

* * *

Classes ran smoothly but the day passed slowly.

Albus, Rose, and Scorpious made it through a grueling potions class.

"Even if Professor Snape is gone, potions will never be a good subject for our family." Albus whispered to Rose.

She nodded in agreement and kicked Scorpious playfully for snickering at them.

"Quiet! Quiet in this class!" Snapped the teacher.

They went back to their potions and Albus wrote a quick not asking their Ravenclaw friends if the weather was any good outside and if it was would they like to have a picnic lunch down by the lake.

It was originally Rose's idea but she was out of her note paper.

It was too nice of a day to stay inside and the Ravenclaws quickly agreed provided the boys would provide the food from the kitchen.

So during the afternoon James, Albus, and Scorpious wandered down to the kitchens where they were laden down with three platters full of food.

Out by the lake The girls had spread out a blanket and they were ready to eat.

The boys brought the food and they dug in. By the time they were all done eating they were sure they were already late for class.

Professor Longbottom had come out and asked them what they were doing.

"Just having lunch and skipping class. We're already late, so why go inside on such a perfect day?" James pointed out.

Neville looked a bit miffed wondering if he should escort them to class or not.

"Look, if it makes you feel better professor we can eat some puking pastilles so that we're not really skipping class. We're sick…" James added a cough to that right before pulling out the colorful candies.

"Well…alright, but I didn't see you and uh, I have a class to teach now."

Neville made his way back to his class completely forgetting why he had left in the first place.

The group spent the rest of the period teasing each other and having fun.

They even ganged up on James and pushed him into the lake. Then made the mistake of not backing away and found themselves being pulled into the lake after him.

By the time they had gotten out of the lake, after swimming around a bit I might add, they were drenched and all needed some new dry clothes.

"Come on let's go get some more robes before classes start again." Albus said.

They all agreed and began making their way up to each of their houses.

Diana, Callie, and Krista were almost at the entrance to their house when they were spotted by one of Mrs. Norris' children. They didn't seen the kitten and dawdled a bit on the way to their entrance. By the time they got there Filch was waiting for them.

"Well, well, looks like I've got a few girls to help me clean up their trail of mud." He said handing them all mops and buckets. "I'll no if you use magic, those brooms are bewitched so that you can't. So don't try change your clothes and start cleaning."

"What about classes?" Krista asked horrified.

"You should've thought about that before skipping your current class." Filch replied before shooing them off to get changed so they could get working on their tasks.

* * *

By the time the Ravenclaws had finished their task, classes were over. Dinner had luckily just started. So they snuck in and filled their plates with heaps of mashed potatoes and some chicken.

"I wonder where they were?" Rose mused to herself as she saw them sneak in.

James shrugged and kept eating.

* * *

Rose caught up with the girls on the way back to their houses. "What happened to you guys?"

"We got caught by Filch sneaking up in our muddy and dripping wet clothing. So he made us mop up the mess we made." Callie told her in a voice that hinted at exhaustion.

"I'm sorry, I would've helped if I'd known. So would Albus and Scorpious."

No one missed the fact that she hadn't mentioned James.

"It's ok, we got it done. We just were unhappy about the fact that we couldn't use magic."

Rose looked very sympathetic and a bit guilty.

"It's not your fault." Diana told her. "Bye Rose."

They parted ways and Rose went up to join Scorpious and Albus, who were working on their homework while James talked to some older students. He looked around and then told them something. The older students went their separate ways and sat down with other friends.

"What were you talking to those guys about James?" Rose asked pulling out her potions essay that needed a few finishing touches.

"Oh, just making plans with them."

"Plans? What kind of plans?" Albus inquired.

"Nothing that concerns you at the moment." James said matter-of-factly as if that closed the matter.

The other's gave up and jaws dropped as once again James did something he never did.

He pulled a book out of his bag and opened it like he was going to read it. Of course that was a preposterous thought.

"James are you sick?"

"No, why do people keep staring at me when I start doing homework?"

"Well, I don't think I've ever seen you do your homework." Albus told him.

He shrugged and went back to reading.

After and hour or so, James shut the book and put it back in his bag. "You boys going to bed soon? You want to be rested for the quidditch match tomorrow."

The boys went up to bed with James and Rose stared at the fire from across the room. Around 11 o'clock Rose fell asleep in her chair and no one disturbed her.

* * *

I think that might be the longes thing I've ever written, well the longest chapter anyway.

Enjoy it! Also please review. I want to know what you think about it. So I can make it better. Also, review and tell me who you think should win the quidditch match tomorrow. I can't decide between **GRYFFINDOR **or **RAVENCLAW**! So please R&R, and no that does not mean Rest & Relaxation. **READ & REVIEW!**


	8. Gryffindor VS Ravenclaw!

**Hello~!** My Luvlies! aren't you sooo suprised I am updating. Well if you had read my blog on my website (link on my profile) you would've known I was going start trying to update this story as well as my That Fateful Summer story. Now that it's summer I have more time on my hands so I will work as hard as possibly to keep updating both stories.

**Anyways!** Suprise and enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER NOR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH IT!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Gryffindor VS Ravenclaw!**

Callie was the first one up on the day of the Quidditch Game. She lay there in bed recalling how narrowly she had beaten the other person at the tryouts. She was on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

--_Flashback--_

Callie stood on the field with the new broom her parents had bought her. It wasn't the best but…it was a pretty good broom, if you treated it well and knew how to handle it.

Diana, Krista, James, Albus, Scorpious, and Rose were all sitting in the Gryffindor stands.

The captain of the Ravenclaw team was glaring at them and trying to figure out why so many Gryffindors were there. He must've come to the conclusion that they were there to spy on the competition, because he called someone over and told them to tell the Gryffindors to get lost.

Callie upon overhearing this walked up to the captain and said, "Hold on, don't tell them to leave. They're here to support me."

"Support you?" Said the Captain doubtfully.

Callie nodded. "They're my friends."

The Captain raised his eyebrows at this but told his messanger to never mind and not to kick them out.

Callie sighed in relief, then took her spot in line. The chasers tryouts were first. Callie was paired up with a 3rd year who was trying out. He nodded at her and she nodded back politely. The competition was about to begin.

The captain called them both to the center of the field and told them to ascend. Then he threw the quaffle into the air.

The 3rd year caught it and a bludger was released. The ball was thrown to Callie, who'd been watching the bludger zoom around the field. She fumbled the ball but luckily flew down towards the field. She caught it just before it hit the ground.

The 3rd year flew up to her and said, "If you're not trying out to be a beater you'd better keep your eye on the quaffle. Then he flew off and Callie passed the quaffle back to him with such force it hit him square in the stomach and blew the wind out of him.

He managed to hold on to the quaffle and his broom though and threw it back to Callie.

Callie caught every pass sent to her. The 3rd year did the same, right up until the very last pass back to him.

Callie threw it above his head where he had been throwing it to her and he didn't move up quick enough to catch it.

A cheer rose from the Gryffindor stands. Callie was in, she'd made it on the team.

She descended and went over to the captain to get her blue Quidditch robes. Her friends were standing behind the captain, ready to congratulate her.

They didn't stay to watch the rest of the tryouts and so all walked back up to the castle together, after Callie deposited her stuff in her locker in the dressing rooms.

Scorpious and Albus turned to Callie and stuck out their hands.

"No hard feelings, no matter who wins the games right?" Scorpious asked.

"Right." Callie said shaking hands with both of them.

_I honestly don't care who wins between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. I'll just be glad to play._

This was unusual thinking for a Ravenclaw who would usually strive to be the best in everything. These were her friends though and she would be happy for them if they won. She would just be disappointed in herself for not doing better.

So they had made their way back to the castle for some lunch and they all sat at the Ravenclaw table since it was a special occasion.

_-- End Flashback--_

Now as Callie lay awake early in the morning she wondered how the game that day would go. She didn't really know the other players on her team.

_How can I have teamwork with people I hardly know._ _They are all older than me and never talked to me so I don't really know them at all. I'm not even sure about some of their names._

Callie lay awake stressing until she could wait no longer. She got up and in the bit of light streaming through the curtains in the dorm room she got dressed. Then she took a piece of paper down to the common room along with a quill and some ink. On the paper she wrote:

_Hey,_

_Albus and Scorpious,_

_Are you up yet? _

_I can't sleep and…_

_I was wondering how you two were faring._

_If you're ready to get up how about you get dressed and we can have some breakfast together._

_Anxiously waiting your reply,_

_Callie_

Then she folded it into a paper airplane and sent the note flying. She was grateful she had the paper. Although that was her last piece. She shrugged and thought, _I'll ask Krista where she got it._

Then she wandered down to the Great Hall.

* * *

James was uncharacteristically up at this hour. He saw the note from Callie zoom in on it's way to Albus and Scorpious. Knowing it could only be a note from one of their Ravenclaw friends he jumped in the air and grabbed it before it reached the staircase to the boys dormitory.

He opened the note and read it. Then he looked up the staircase.

James walked up the stairs and peeked into Albus and Scorpious dorm. He tiptoed around to make sure they were asleep and then wandered out without waking them.

_Well if they're still asleep I guess I better not wake them. They need their rest for the game today._

He gathered up his books and quills and shoved them into his bag. Then he stuck the note in his bag and began his decsent to the Great Hall.

* * *

Callie sat there picking at her breakfast, wondering if Albus and Scorpious were coming down after all.

_Maybe they're too nervous to eat._

She looked up as someone sat down across from her and was surprised to find James.

He grabbed some food and stuck it on his plate. "Hello. I saw the note as I was in the common room studying and snatched it. When I read it I wondered if Albus and Scorpious were up as well, but when I went to check up on them they were still asleep. I figured since the game was today they would need their sleep and didn't disturb them. You should still be in bed too you know."

Callie nodded. "Yeah I know, thanks for not waking them…I would've felt horrible."

James shrugged. "No problem."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few seconds as they both chewed their food and their thoughts.

"So, how big is the pile of homework you should be doing while you're at the game?" James asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, I don't have any homework."

He gave her a disbelieving look.

"I don't, I stayed up a little late last night and finished it."

"How late?"

She shrugged. "I think I went to bed somewhere around…1 o'clock."

James almost choked on his drink. "You stayed up until 1 and you woke up early too?"

Callie nodded. "I couldn't sleep. I'll bet."

A few more people were streaming in.

Among them were Scorpious, Albus, and suprisingly, Rose. They all sat down with Callie at the Ravenclaw table.

Few people looked up at them as this had become a regular occurence.

"What are you doing up so early Rose?" James asked. It wasn't too early anymore but for a Saturday it seemed early.

"I could ask you the same thing." Rose said.

"I got up to do some homework and intercepted this in the common room." He pulled out the note from Callie and handed it across the table to Albus.

He read it and showed Scorpious.

"How early were you two up?" Albus asked Callie and James.

They both shrugged and Callie forced herself to eat a little more breakfast. It wouldn't be good to be hungry during the game.

Scorpious and Albus just seemed to be picking at their plates.

Rose looked up and noticed the lack of appetite.

"You guys nedd to eat." She told them.

They looked up and glanced at Callie, noticing her almost empty plate.

"How can you eat anything?" Scorpious asked.

"Yeah, aren't you nervous?" Albus chimed in.

Callie nodded. "Yeah but...if I'm hungry on the field I'll be distracted and I won't be able to play my best."

The Ravenclaws around who heard her looked up approvingly.

Just then Diana and Krista wandered in and sat down on either side of Callie.

"How is everyone this lovely morning?" Diana asked.

"Fine." James said, Rose nodding in agreement.

Albus and Scorpious grumbled something about nerves and Callie sat silently chewing the last of her food.

Diana nodded as if she had been expecting this sort of mood from everyone.

James stood up suddenly and said, "Well I wish you guys luck but...while you are all down on the field I'm going to be busy with something else. I have a project I need to work on. So...I will see you guys later alright?"

Scorpious, Albus, and Callie looked up a bit startled.

Diana, Krista, and Rose just looked up and nodded. They figured it was just a project for school.

James left and the table was quiet. The three who were too nervous to sit still anymore got up and said goodbye to everyone. Then they began to head down to the changing rooms.

Diana looked up and watched them leave. "Let's hope no one gets upset. You know, if they don't win."

Krista and Rose nodded.

Later on they made their way down to the pitch. It was sunny and yet, slightly breezy. It actually felt quite nice outside.

* * *

Callie sat in Ravenclaws team room as the captain made a speech about how if Abraham Lincoln, former president of America (a long time ago), could free the slaves without magic...then they could win this Quidditch match.

The captain's father had been muggle and so he had been sent to a muggle elementary school before Hogwarts. So he knew all about the presidents of America which they had learned about in world history.

He lined the team up not according to position but according to height, smallest in the front and tallest in the back.

Then they entered the field to take their positions.

* * *

Meanwhile, Scorpious and Albus were feeling faint as they were lead onto the field but their captain.

They all took their positions in the air across from the Ravenclaw team. The seeker for Ravenclaw was higher than anyone else so Albus flew up to join her. She was a fifth year and had more expirience than Albus did but he'd had help from his dad. Since he was very young he'd wanted to play this position and he had practiced hard.

He looked down and spotted Scorpious below him trying to hold his broom steady while still holding his bat.

Even further down he spotted Callie. She had braided her hair so it wouldn't obstruct her vision as she zoomed around the field.

The whistle blew and the quaffle was thrown into the air. The chasers were off and Ravenclaw currently had the ball. Albus soon lost track of the quaffle and lost interest in everything going on around him. All his brain power was focused on finding the golden snitch. He went as high as he could on his broom until he knew the snitch would be almost to small to see up here. Then he squinted around for anything shining in the sun.

Thinking he saw something down by the Ravenclaw goal posts he dove for it as fast as he could. They Ravenclaw seeker who had been searching diligently saw him and flew towards where Albus was headed.

The Ravenclaw seeker got there first and found it was only a Gold Galleon. He tucked it in his pocket thinking it was probably the Ravenclaw Keeper's and flew up to Albus to let him know.

"Thanks." Albus said. _At least it's a fair game._

He kept spinning around looking for the snitch.

* * *

Scorpious was holding up well enough. He was hitting every bludger that came his way. He had almost knocked a Ravenclaw chaser of her broom. She didn't fall but she had fumbled the ball.

The other beater was using a defensive tactic. He would fly after the person who was currently closest to a bludger and would knock it away. This kept him constantly busy as there were two bludgers and only one of him.

"WOULD YOU MIND HELPING ME OUT?" The beater shouted at Scorpious.

"Sorry!" he shouted.

He started doing what the other beater wanted him to do but that kept him too busy and he would end up trying to defend the same person as the other beater.

It was starting to make his arm ache from holding the bat too long while flying backwards to keep his eyes on the bludgers.

_Hmm...I wonder..._

Scorpious made a descision, he decided to chase the bludgers. He picked a bludger and followed after it. He caught up to it and hit it towards one of the Ravenclaw players again.

He hit it a bit to hard and it almost overshot the player. Then it circled around again and before the Ravenclaw beaters could get to him the player was hit and winded. Eventually he fell off his broom.

Some student in the crowd of Ravenclaws levitated him over to Madam McKinison who was at the sidelines to help, while Madam Pomfrey was up at the school.

The Gryffindor section was cheering him on and the other beater gave him a thumbs up as he continued to defend their own players.

* * *

Callie was doing the best she could for the Ravenclaw team. She was passing the ball to her fellow chasers as fast as she could. She was not yet confident enough to try for a goal but she was slowly building that confidence with every pass she caught and everyone throw that her teammates caught. When she fumbled or when they fumbled her passes though, her confidence went right back down the drain.

She knew sooner or later she would have to shoot. Better late than never Callie thought. So the next time the ball was passed to her she took Gryffindors chasers by suprise. She flew straight past them as they were guarding her teammates. She manuvered around Gryffindors free chaser as he tried to stop her and she went straight for the goal. She flew right up to the post on the far right and the keeper began to head over to that goal post.

Before anything else could happen Callie flew to the far left goal post and shot. The ball went through the post. Callie yelled and put her arms up but saw that the keeper was nowhere in sight.

She turned and looked around. _Where did he-_

Just then she spotted a mass of red Quidditch uniforms on the field. They were surrounding someone. Her first thought was that someone was hurt but as she flew closer she saw that it was Albus. He was hoisted on top of the teams shoulders and they paraded him around the field as he held something tiny that glittered in his hand.

Her heart sank as she fled the field into the dressing rooms. She changed quickly to avoid hearing her captain tell the team what a great job they did out there and how they tried their best.

When she exited the changing rooms and began the long walk back to the school, she got an unexpected suprise. Krista, Diana, and Rose were standing there with the little tiara Krista had gotten out of the cracker during Christmas their first year.

Diana was standing in the middle holding the crown with Krista and Rose on each side of her.

"We all voted and have decided you win this award." Diana said to her.

"What was the award?" Callie asked slightly confused.

"The Best-Quidditch playing-Tutor-and friend award!" Diana proclaimed loudly.

Kirsta and Rose started clapping and people around them that were walking back to the school turned around and joined in, for no apparent reason other than they felt they should.

Diana walked forward and placed the tiara on Callie's head.

Callie had tears in her eyes and quickly brushed them away. Then they headed back to the castle for some relaxation.

* * *

Scorpious and Albus were smiling like idiots when they entered the Gryffindor Common Room to applause.

The applause was so loud it would've put **Weasley Wizard Wheezes'** Fireworks for the Deaf to shame.

Eventually though the party quieted down and a feast of snacks was inhaled. None of them went down for dinner as most of them passed out long before it was time for dinner. They were partied out. Scorpious and Albus snuck into their dorms to get some much needed rest.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter now if you could just please REVIEW that would be great. I can't update this story until I get at least **1** review for this chapter so if you want to keep reading please **_REVIEW!_**

Thankies!  
OSK


	9. Halloween Tricks?

Here is the next chapter you've been waiting for. I can't believe it's only Halloween in the story, it seems like so much has happened already. Well anyways, ENJOY!

**DISCLAIMER**: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH HIM!

**Chapter 9: Halloween…Tricks?**

Halloween was fast approaching.

The girls were gathered in the library working on their homework.

Diana actually found homework relaxing now. She could do her work and think at the same time.

Quietly, she whispered to the rest of her friends. "If we're still interested, as I was sitting here I thought up a Halloween prank to play on the boys."

Heads shot up all around the table and looked at her.

"Really?" Callie asked.

Diana nodded,

"Well, what is it?" Krista asked anxiously looking around to make sure the boys weren't there.

"Well we need to figure out how to create howlers…but that can't be too hard, right?"

Krista got up and walked over to a shelf of books on charms.

She scanned some titles and summoned a book off the shelf.

"Here this should tell us how." She said returning with the book in hand.

The book was called Communication Charms.

They opened it up and looked in the index. Sure enough it listed "Howlers."

The girls looked at each other and smiled.

"Let's do it." Callie said.

Everyone nodded.

"Not Scorpious though? Only James and Albus…right?" Rose asked anxiously.

"Right," Diana assured her.

"Maybe we can get McGonagall to help us."

"Why would we need her to help us?" Callie asked Diana.

"Because…I think she should be in on it."

Callie pulled out some spare parchment.

"What should James' howler say?"

They worked on it each adding something.

"I see why you want McGonagall to help." Krista said.

Everyone else nodded.

When they were done this is what they had:

_James Potter Jr._

_I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU DID IT…BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER YOU HAVE DETENTION THE REST OF THE YEAR! NOW COME UP HERE TO THE HEAD TABLE AND GET YOUR ITINERARY FOR YOU DETENTIONS!_

On a separate slip of parchment they wrote:

_Just Kidding! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!_

_Your friends,_

_Rose, Callie, Krista, and Diana._

That McGonagall would hand James at the head table instead of an itinerary.

"I don't know what to do for Albus' letter." Diana informed them.

Everyone else shrugged.

"Maybe we should let him off the hooks this year." Rose said quietly.

Everyone agreed.

"Now we just have to talk to McGonagall." Diana said.

"She's your head of house still, Rose. You should ask her." Callie said.

"What?! She's your headmaster as well. Well, only if you all come with me." Rose told them.

They shrugged.

"Ok." Krista said.

Rose nodded and they all went back to their homework.

* * *

The day before Halloween had arrived and Rose woke earlier then anyone else in her house.

The girls had planned this and in the Ravenclaw dorms the other three were doing the same.

"Ok, so we'll deliver the howler first thing tomorrow morning right?" whispered Diana, making sure she had the slip of parchment.

"Yes, that's right. Oh man, I can't wait to see James' face." Callie whispered back loudly.

"Shh. Come one we need to meet Rose, we don't want to be late."

The girls had agreed to come back with their book bags and drop off the howler later.

They left quickly and shut the door quietly.

Little did they know as they were rushing down to the great hall, their dorm mates were stirring, giddy with the information they'd gotten.

Linda and Theratra had avoided their old friends for the most part. They only were in the dorm a few minutes a day. At night they ignored the others and fell asleep.

The two girls sat up and looked at each other. "So…their playing another Halloween trick." Linda said.

Theratra looked at her friend, "maybe we should help them out…"Although her words were friendly, there was a sinister ring to them.

Linda smiled and nodded. "I've got an idea." She retrieved a piece of parchment and said, "Get dressed, we're going to the library."

* * *

Rose met up with her Ravenclaw friends outside the great hall. They walked in and walked right up to the teachers table.

There were only one or two students in the great hall. A Slytherin and Hufflepuff who paid them no mind.

The girls counted themselves lucky that McGonagall was an early riser.

Rose tentatively approached McGonagall who looked at her questioningly.

McGonagall noticed the girls behind. _Ravenclaws. I see her with those three girls more than anyone else. That is really somewhat surprising._

"Um, professor, me and my friends were wondering if you would help us with something."

McGonagall looked thoughtful. "What would you like help with?"

"Well you know how James always used to prank us? Well we were wondering if you would help us prank him. We tried last year but it didn't turn out so well." Rose explained to her headmaster.

"Well I probably shouldn't. However, with the events that happened at the end of last year, this might bring a sliver of justice. Therefore, you have my help."

The girls faces lit up with smiles.

"What is it you would like me to do?"

"Well we were wondering if you could turn this into a howler." Rose turned to Diana who handed her the parchment.

Rose gave the parchment to McGonagall who looked over it. She got a small smile on her face.

"I think I can do that."

Diana also grabbed the slip of parchment they would have McGonagall give James.

She couldn't get Rose's attentions so she timidly walked forward and handed it to McGonagall. "When he comes up here for the itinerary, could you give him this?"

McGonagall decided she liked this timid girl. She looked at the slip then she nodded. "On on condition. All the teachers that he pranked last year get to sign this too."

The girls looked around and nodded their consent.

McGonagall summoned a quill and ink bottle. She passed the parchment slip and writing tools down the table to all the other teachers.

Then she put a spell on the parchment and it folded up and turned red to look like a howler.

She handed it back to Rose and they all went to the Gryffindor table to eat some early breakfast.

* * *

The classes went by slowly girls were excited for their prank to take place.

Albus and Scorpious noticed Rose was constantly distracted by something. During charms, the class they had with Ravenclaw, they also saw that Krista, Diana, and Callie were all similarly distracted.

When classes were over everyone sat at the Gryffindor table for dinner.

No one noticed Theratra and Linda wander in a few minutes late and sit down at the Ravenclaw table.

Everyone was sitting and talking about their homework as they ate dinner.

"Why do they have to give us so much work to do?" Scorpious was complaining. "Do you know how many essays I have to write?"

"Tell me about it." James picked up. "And they're all due on the same day…or just about."

The Ravenclaws just shook their heads.

"What?" James asked.

"You complain about the amount of homework you have but, when was it assigned and when is it due?" Krista asked.

"It was assigned last week and it's due next Friday." James answered.

"So you have had plenty of time to start on the homework but your to busy complaining. Maybe you should stop procrastinating." Callie told him.

James grumbled begrudgingly.

Scorpious was a little peeved. _It's not like we're Ravenclaws. It's in our nature to leave everything to the last minute._

Just then dinner was served and everyone was so hungry from working hard all day that most conversation stopped as people began to eat.

By the time dinner was done and everyone's bellies were full, everyone was too tired to talk much.

The Ravenclaws and Gryffindors wandered up to the fourth floor where they split on the way to their dorms.

When Callie reached her bed, she reached her hand into her beside table's drawer and pulled out the howler to make sure it was still there.

It was so she pulled the curtains closed around her bed and fell asleep before getting in her pajamas.

* * *

Halloween morning had finally arrived. Callie, Diana, Rose, and Krista all met up at the owlery. It was before breakfast and they wanted the howler to show up at breakfast.

They sent it off with one of the school owls so that James didn't know who it was from.

Then they went down to breakfast.

The boys were already there sitting at the Gryffindor table so the girls went to join them for breakfast.

When the food appeared the girls were too busy watching for the owls to notice at first.

"Aren't any of you girls going to eat? What's coming in the mail that is so important."

"Um…I'm expecting my latest issue of Young Witches Weekly magazine." Krista answered.

The girls looked down and loaded their plates with food.

When the mail finally did come the owl landed in front of Diana.

She took the howler from the birds beak looking confused.

Suddenly she gasped and dropped the howler onto the table.

"James, I think that's for you. I think the bird was confused." Callie said, trying to sound nonchalant.

James reached over and picked up the howler.

"No, it says it's to you, Diana, Rose, and Krista." James replied to Callie.

"Better open it fast." Scorpious warned.

Diana nodded as if in a daze and reached down to break the seal.

"WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? YOU GIRLS COULD NEVER WIN! DON'T PLAY WITH PEOPLE WHO CAN PLAY BETTER! NOW ALL OF YOU BETTER STAND UP AND DANCE AROUND LIKE CHICKENS!"

The howler burst into flames and everyone in the great hall was silent. Then from somewhere by the Ravenclaw table chanting started.

"Dance like chickens! DANCE like chickens! DANCE LIKE CHICKENS! DANCE LIKE CHICKENS!"

Soon the girls had no choice but to get up and dance. The entire hall began to laugh at them. All though they probably did look mighty hilarious.

"You know what?" Callie said to the girls while they were dancing. "The voice from the howler sounded an awful lot like Theratra. Linda probably turned it into a howler and they used Theratra's voice."

"Oh, those girls are brats." Krista hissed much to everyone's surprise as she usually wasn't so rude or outspoken.

"We need to get them to leave us alone, once and for all." Callie said.

* * *

Ok, so here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and you'll _**REVIEW!**_ So I can post the next chapter as quickly as possible.

Thankies!

OSK

* * *


	10. The Reign of Drama Must Come to an End!

Ok, so I am sorry that this has taken me soooo long to write. I was trying to finish That Fateful Summer but the problem is I could swear I wrote the next chapter, and it was really good but I can't find where I saved it. So once I do I will post it. I may just be crazy and dreamed the whole thing up but I swear I wrote at least some of it somewhere. Anyways here is the next chapter and bear with it, I had to wrap something up cuz it was bugging me but I also added a little surprise at the end that I have to been trying to fit into the story and finally figured out how so yeah. Enjoy and when you are done R&R! Not Rest & Relaxation, although that is important but _**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with him or his life or the world in which he lives. I do own the Ravenclaw characters and if you want to borrow them just ask, although I doubt you will but you know, just in case.

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Reign of the Drama Must Come to an End.**

The girls were all sitting around in the Ravenclaw dorm room. They had taken to getting Rose to fly in through the window so they would have somewhere to talk. They had to be careful so she wouldn't be seen and they had to put up charms on the door so they could hide Rose if Theratra and Linda came in.

"What should we do? That was uncalled for, they didn't need to ruin a brilliant prank." Diana was saying.

She had really been rather excited when her idea had actually been accepted. Normally she didn't feel as smart as her friends but this was a brilliant idea and she was upset it hadn't worked the way they had planned.

"We could always prank them back." Callie said, always ready to take revenge.

Krista shook her head. "I think if we did that they would just prank us back and then we would prank them again until eventually we all hate each other enough to duel each other face to face." She paused as she let that sink in. "We want a plan were we can stop all this nonsense once and for all."

Rose nodded. "Why don't we all do some thinking tonight and tell each other what we come up with tomorrow?" She suggested.

Everyone nodded and Rose left to go and meet Albus and Scorpious so she could help them with some potions homework that Callie had helped her with.

All through dinner and even after, the girls sat quietly contemplating the best way to deal with their former friends.

Nothing came to them. The next morning when they were sitting at the Gryffindor table they shook their heads in dismay at not having come up with something.

The boys had noticed something was up and they knew it involved Linda and Theratra. James had advised them not to get involved however as it was girl drama and there wouldn't be much they could do anyway, so they tactfully ignored it.

The girls went through their classes a little distracted. When lunch rolled around Krista noticed that Theratra was sitting with a boy at lunch and that Linda was nowhere to be seen.

She got up and told the girls she was going back to the dorm to look for her. For some reason she felt she should find her and see what was up.

Unknowingly she took off up the staircases. This was the chance they had all been waiting for.

When she reached the dorm room she listened at the door for a minute.

_Is that Linda? She sounds like she's...crying..._

Krista opened the door and poked her head in looking around.

"Linda?"

She stepped inside and went over to sit on her bed which was right next to Linda's.

"Linda are you crying?"

The girl's shoulders tensed as she turned to face Krista. "So what if I am? It's not like you care!"

"Well, I know we're not on the best terms exactly, I just wondered what was wrong is all."

"Well if you must know, your love interest at the beginning of the year, Cedric Chang, is a big BAKA!" She stated.

"What does...baka mean?" Krista asked her a little confused, knowing it was a bad thing just by the way Linda said it, but not knowing exactly why.

"Depending on how you translate it, it could mean jerk, or idiot, or stupid. It's Japanese, I took a course this summer because I was bored."

"Oh, well what happened? Why is he a...baka?"

"He, wait why do you want to know?" Linda asked suspiciously. "So you can make fun of me behind my back?"

"No!" Krista said shocked. "That hadn't even crossed my mind, in fact, if you hadn't dated him I might be in the situation you're in right now so...I guess I should thank you."

Linda's eyes widened. "Well seeing as how Theratra has a boyfriend she's been paying less attention to me so I guess since I need someone to talk to I could tell you."

Krista nodded. _That explains who Theratra was sitting with at lunch._

"It started about 3 weeks ago. Cedric said he couldn't sit with me and Theratra at lunch anymore because his friends were starting to complain. So he sat with his friends everyday not even offering to let me and Theratra sit with them." She paused and took a deep breath to keep her voice from escalating in pitch. "Then 2 weeks ago I noticed him walking a friend of his to a class he doesn't have. It was a girl but I gave him the benefit of the doubt. Well last week he broke up with me and I found out he had been cheating on me with the girl for the past two weeks!" She shrieked.

"Oh Linda, I am sorry. That's horrible. I can see what you mean. HE'S AN IDIOT!" Krista said shaking her head. "He seemed like more of a gentleman, but I guess I didn't know him very well."

Linda looked up with tears streaming down her cheeks and Krista handed her a tissue from a box on the table beside her bed.

"Thanks." She looked up and smiled. "And thanks for listening. I'm sorry about ruining your prank the other day. It was my idea and it was my fault."

"You should tell Diana, it was her idea. The prank, I mean."

Linda nodded. "I will."

"Will you be going to classes or will you be staying here for the rest of the day? If you don't feel up to classes I can get your homework for you if you like." Krista asked.

"I think I'll stay here. Thanks though and if you could tell me what I missed today that would be great."

Krista nodded. "Ok, well don't cry too much. It makes your eyes puffy."

Linda chuckled and nodded.

Krista picked up her book bag and grabbed Diana's and Callie's as well so they wouldn't have to come back and disturb Linda to get them.

The rest of the day Krista was content and reassured Diana, Callie and, Rose that they wouldn't have to take revenge on anyone. _I'm glad that's all sorted. It was much easier than I expected it to be._

That night Theratra couldn't understand the change in the atmosphere as they all climbed in bed.

_What is with Linda? What happened to hating their guts?_

As if Linda was reading her mind she just smiled at Theratra and shrugged.

* * *

The next day, not much had changed. Linda and Theratra didn't sit with their old friends but Linda's animosity was gone. Theratra had enjoyed the drama a little too much and sat seething now that is was over.

The day passed by and soon James, Scorpious, Albus, Krista, Rose, Diana and, Callie were sitting in the room of requirement doing their homework before dinner. Krista, Diana, Callie and, Rose had insisted on getting some of it done before they ate and then felt too tired to do anything but doze in front of the fire.

"Rose, you're not even a Ravenclaw and you still forced us to do our homework." Scorpious complained.

"Yeah, I think they're a bad influence on you, these Ravenclaw friends of yours." James said.

"I beg your pardon, do you not count us among your friends?" Callie asked acting offended.

"That's not what I meant, just...never mind." James said not wanting to say anything even more offending.

"I was just messing with you James." Callie said.

They were all sitting around a table like the ones in the library. In fact the Room of Requirement resembled the library very much, the only difference being this was more private as there weren't students wandering around giving them looks about how the Gryffindors were mixing with the Ravenclaws.

Once they had finished about half of their homework assignments it was time for dinner. The Ravenclaws had finished of course and had helped their friends with their homework but they still hadn't gotten done. The left their bags and books as they were planning on coming back after dinner to finish even though none of them really wanted to.

As they descended the stairs to the great hall and sat down at the Ravenclaw table they notice something odd. The tables were pushed farther to the left of the great hall leaving ample room on the right side of the hall.

"I wonder what's up?" Albus said to Scorpious who shrugged in return.

Indeed they were not the only ones to have noticed. The prefects were all meeting by the door, wondering whether they should move the tables back and restore the hall to the way it was.

Just as they had decided to do so and had pulled out their wands McGonagall stood up and told them to be seated.

"I see you have all noticed the shift in settings tonight. So I will get right to the point." She pulled out her wand and waved it in the direction of everyone's attention. Suddenly a table popped out of nowhere on the right side of the Great Hall. It was empty and everyone was confused.

"This table as you can see is not being served tonight but tomorrow it will be as laden with food as the ones before you will be in a few minutes. We are not adding another house, for those of you who think you are being re-sorted. This table is for anyone of any house to sit at. I have noticed a group of friends who have been migrating between their two houses at meal times. I want to encourage inter-house relations so that is why this table is being added."

The hall was silent a minute but James started clapping and Albus, Scorpious and the girls soon joined in. Then a the whole hall started to fill with applause feeling it was expected. Above the new table hung flags with the schools general crest of all the houses combined on it.

McGonagall held up her hands for silence. She was not finished with her surprises, however.

"Also, along with this table there is a new staircase in every house's common room. These staircases lead to another room similar to the common room. It is a common room to be shared among all for houses. If you do not with to mingle with other students you don't have to, however if you choose to use this common room, make sure you don't start a feud with other houses. The staircases that link your common room to this new one will not allow anyone of another house to enter your house. So only Gryffindors are allowed on the Gryffindor staircase and so forth and so on."

She paused for a breath. "The only way into the new common room is from your house, there is not a painting that leads directly to it. If I find anyone making a ruckus in that room with another house, their staircase will be taken out and their house will not have access to the common room. There now that all that is said, Let's eat." McGonagall sat down and the four house tables filled with food as talk started about the changes that had been made.

"You know she made these changes because of us right?" James asked the group. "We're the group of friends who have been migrating between two houses at meal times."

Everyone nodded. "Well I for one think it's a good idea. I can't believe they've never thought of this before. Honestly we can't be the first people who are friends even though we're in different houses." Callie stated.

"Well we probably aren't the first but the other's probably cared what their houses thought about them and didn't sit together at meals times and stuff like we do." Scorpious pointed out. "At least as far as I know, Gryffindors have never sat at the Ravenclaw table nor any other but theirs."

"True. We're not as worried about appearances." Rose said.

They all kept up the conversation. As they finished with dinner they wandered up the stairs to the room of requirement to finish their homework.

"Wait, why don't we go finish our homework in the new common room. We can check it out and still do our homework at the same time." Albus suggested.

"Sure, come on." Rose said gathering up her stuff.

They left the Room of Requirement and everyone headed to their house to get into the common room.

* * *

And that is where I am going to leave it. You guys are going to have to _**REVIEW!**_ To find out what the new common room is like.

So tell me what you:

**A)** Thought of this chapter and,

**B)** What you think about the changes Hogwarts has made.

Sorry if this chapter was kinda short. It seemed longer when I was typing it but whatever. I hope you enjoyed it.

THANKIES!

OSK


	11. The Uncommon Common Room

I am soooo sorry this took like two months for me to update. See I knew I had written this next chapter down I just couldn't remember where I put it and I really didn't want to rewrite it. Well as you can see I finally found it so enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated.

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Uncommon Common Room**

"So Where is this new staircase?" James asked looking around the Gryffindor Common Room.

The other three looked at him incredulously.

"What?" he asked, noticing their gazes on him.

"James, turn around." Albus told his brother, shaking his head.

"Hmm?" James turned around to look behind him.

There was a staircase where there used to be only wall. Above the doorway was a plaque of the schools coat of arms and the motto: Draco dormiens numquam titillandus.

"You think that's it?" James asked the other three, pointing at the dark staircase leading down.

"Well, I don't see any other staircases and unless I'm blind or stupid, I don't ever remember seeing this one." Rose said.

When the boys didn't move, she gave an exasperated sigh and pushed her way to the top of the stairs. She took out her wand and pointed it down the staircase.

"Lumos." She flicked her wrist and turned back to the boys. "Come on."

With that said she turned and entered the staircase.

The stairs were stone but there was a carpet running down the middle with 2-3 inches of stone on either side. The carpet was 4 different colors and would alternate every step. The colors went Gryffindor's Scarlet, Ravenclaw's Navy Blue, Hufflepuff's Yellow, and Slytherin's Emerald. Each step had the house symbol on the carpet in the secondary color.

"Do you think this staircase is going to be so dark all the time?" Albus asked breaking the silence.

Rose shook her head then answered, "No there are windows in the walls. I think it will only be dark at night."

_Good_, though Albus, _the darkness makes me feel nervous and claustrophobic. It reminds me of Scorpious' house._ Albus shuddered and tried to remain calm the rest of the descent.

When they reached the end of the staircase, they had to wait for their eyes to adjust to the brightly burning fire.

When their eyes did adjust they saw the layout of the room was much like the Gryffindor common room. There were tables and chairs around the room. There were also couches and armchairs of various house colors.

Their Ravenclaw friends could be found occupying a table off in a corner.

"About time you guys got here. What took so long?" Callie asked, motioning for them to come over.

Rose walked over and sat down in a chair, taking out her homework. "James couldn't find the staircase." She said and caused giggles to fly.

"Well I-" James couldn't find a suitable excuse so he walked over to the table grumbling.

Scorpious and Albus snatched two chairs and pulled them over to the table with their friends.

They all got started. The Ravenclaws finished whatever they had left to do and then helped their friends with their homework.

They didn't notice other people coming in from different houses. There weren't many but here were a few.

When they'd finished their homework James stretched and looked around.

"How long do you think it will be before more people start coming in?" He asked. "You know their all curious what this new common room is like but their pride won't allow them to mingle with other houses.

They all nodded.

"Well, I don't know how long it'll take Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff, but I doubt Slytherin will ever get past their pride." Albus stated.

Krista looked around and was surprised to see Theratra making out with a Hufflepuff in a shadowy corner. _Her boyfriend?_

"I like it this empty." Krista said. "If it gets crowded…I don't know. I just have a feeling I won't like it full of people."

There was a clock in the room, it was chiming the hour but there was something curious about the clock face. At each hour there were not numbers but rather phrases such as, "Procrastinators!" or, "Did you fall asleep in here?"

It was currently chiming 11 o'clock and the face said, "Time for bed! NOW!" When the last chime sounded the clock yelled the phrase it was on very loudly.

"Time for bed! NOW!"

Students jumped and looked around.

"Was it just me or did that clock yell at us?" Scorpious asked.

"I thought it sounded like Professor McGonagall." James answered.

They glanced at each other and paused before cramming their things back in their bags.

"G 'night!" They said to one another before ascending their own staircases back to their house.

"Let's disable that clock." James said.

Scorpious and Albus agreed. Rose just said she was going to bed.

When she was gone the boys stayed up late in the Gryffindor Common Room, trying to figure out what to do about the clock.

The next morning when Rose joined their Ravenclaw friends at the new table she noticed the boys weren't up yet. _I wonder where they are…?_ When Callie asked where James was and Rose didn't know they all finished eating and stacked a plate high with food. Breakfast was almost over and the boys would probably grumble about missing it.

The girls decided to check the new common room first and so the Ravenclaws headed to their house and Rose went to check the Gryffindor House.

"Password?" asked the Pink Lady.

"Potter VS Voldemort." Rose told her. When she'd first found that was the password she was surprised it was more than one word. It made sense though that Harry Potter would be part of the password since he used to be a Gryffindor student himself.

The Pink Lady swung open and Rose walked in carrying the plate of food for the boys. "James, Albus, Scorpious? Are you guys still asleep?" She yelled up the stairs to the boys dormitories.

When no one answered she started climbing the stairs. She knocked on the door that lead to the dorm room Albus and Scorpious were in. "Albus, Scorpious? You guys missed breakfast. Are you in there?" No one answered.

She continued up the stairs to James dorm room and knocked. "James? Where are you guys?" She waited there and then when no one answered again she made here way down to the New Common Room.

When she got down the stairs she set the food on one of the tables in the common room. Then she walked over to where Callie, Krista, and Diana were standing. "Did you guys find them?" She asked.

The girls nodded and pointed to the floor in front of the clock. The three boys were laying in awkward positions on top of each other and their wands were falling out of their hands.

The clock began to strike 8 o'clock.

"Crap five minutes to get to class." Diana said.

Callie and Rose went over and shook the boys awake.

"Guys, you missed breakfast. Come on we brought some food. Wolf it down and get to class. Hurry!" Urged Callie.

The boys sat up groggily and then started when the clock said something, softer than it had last night.

"Class time? Who cares sleep in, you were probably up late anyways."

"What did that clock just say?" Krista asked.

James looked at his two comrades and gave them each a high five. "We did it." He said triumphantly.

Then he walked over to the table with the food and started eating.

"Alrighty well good for you," Callie said, "come on girls let's go to class. We can fill the boys in on what they miss." The girls left and the boys looked at the clock with smiles on their faces.

The food was slightly cold but it couldn't have tasted better to them. Changing the clock had made their day.

* * *

Hope you liked it, sorry it was sooo short. But anyways, please Review! PLEASE!

I won't usually update until I get a review and since this is the first update in a while the least you could do is leave a review.

Thankies!

OSK


End file.
